


Dear God

by OblivionsGarden



Category: Thief Lord (2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionsGarden/pseuds/OblivionsGarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scipio's an adult now, but Hornet isn't. Did he make the right choice? Scip/Hornet Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear God

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in 2011, I'm just re posting.

_"A lonely road, crossed another cold state line. Miles away from those I love, purpose hard to find."_

Scipio walks with his head down and hands stuffed deep into his pockets. The cold night air whipped around his face as he made his way down the cobbled street to Ida's house, where there was to be a small celebration for Victor and Ida's engagement. Although Scip saw his friends nearly everyday, he felt more distant than ever. It's always nights when he thinks of the ride that changed his life and truly asks himself if he did the right thing.

_"While I recall all the words you spoke to me. Can't help but wish that I was there, back where I'd love to be."_

As he approaches the house he can already hear the laughter coming from inside. One laugh stands out over the other though. A female laugh, carefree and music to Scip's cold ears. It was the same girl that the laugh belonged to, that Scip missed the most. He remembered when she first saw him as an adult.  
 _"Scip, is that really you?" Hornet looked the now older boy up and down with a forced smile._  
 _"Yes, Hornet, it's me."_  
 _"Wow...you're, uh...you're old." She was smiling but inside she was breaking. At the time, Scipio however, was oblivious. He thought she was happy for him._  
He wished that he could go back more than anything and never go out that merry-go-round. Then, maybe, he could've told Hornet how he felt about her. Scip sighs as he reaches Ida's front door and rings the bell.

_"Dear God the only thing I ask of you is to hold her when I'm not around, when I'm much too far away."_

The door opens to reveal a teenaged girl beaming up at the ex-Thief Lord. She stands back to let him in and Scip can't help but return her smile. He wishes he could hug her and kiss her they way he could if he were still young. What he doesn't know is that as he passes and his back is to her, Hornet's smile falters as she wishes she could greet him with a kiss.  
Scipio follows her through to the dining room, where the rest of the gang are seated, silently asking for help. Scip had never been religious but he did believe in some higher power. It was this unknown power that he asked to keep Hornet safe and to make her happy now that he couldn't.

_"We all need that person who can be true to you, but I left her when I found her and now I wish I'd stayed."_

The gang spend the night conversing and dancing, all in high spirits. All except for two. A boy and a girl sat at opposite ends of the table, sneaking glances at eachother when they thought the other wasn't looking. Scip needed Hornet like we need oxygen and yet, for some stupid reason, he'd let her go. He took a step too far and left Hornet behind. Once again, Scip found himself cursing the merry-go-round.

_"Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired. I'm missing you again..."_

It's getting late now and Scip watches Hornet yawn and stretch, slumping down a little in her chair. Ida suggests a move to the living room where her cushy sofas and more comfortable than the wooden dining chairs. He's not sure how it happened but somehow, Scip ended up beside Hornet on the two seater sofa. Scip now found himself yawning as he watched the younger girl start to drift off, her head slowly slumping onto his shoulder.

_"There's nothing here for me on this barren road. There's no one here while the city sleeps, and all the shops are closed."_

When everyone but Ida, Victor and himself are fast asleep, Scip whispers goodnight to Hornet and excuses himself. He leaves Ida's house at quarter to one in the morning and starts to walk back to his apartment, which once belonged to Victor. The streets around him are empty and cold as winter starts to wrap it's icy fingers around the city. Scip smiles a bitter smile, knowing that there are happy couple, wrapped up warmly in love and a duvet.

_"Can't help but think of the times I've had with you. Pictures and some memories will have to help me through."_

Once he was home Scip sheds off his coat and scarf and climbs into bed. He lays staring at a photo that was propped against a book on his bedside table. It was of the whole gang back at the Stella but Scip wasn't looking at Prop or Bo or Riccio or Mosca. Scip was looking at himself, young and with his arm around Hornet's shoulder.

_"Dear God the only thing I ask of you is to hold her when I'm not around, when I'm much too far away."_

With a sigh Scip rolls onto his back and closes his eyes, once again, asking that higher power to take care of the love he left behind.


End file.
